Regular Show Interview!
by LionLover23
Summary: Title says it all! I want no flames and hope you enjoy! :D Rated T!
1. Rules

**Okay so I'm just doing this for fun. Like it says it's an Interview. All you have to do is send me a question for whoever character you want me to ask. Even an OC! The first two guests or members that send me one can be in this story if you want. So that's it. Start sending in some questions please!**


	2. Mordecai

A girl with black hair and purple glasses sat in a chair holding 5 sheets of paper. She grabs her microphone.

"Hey there peeps, I received at least 5 requests for our main man Mordecai. And speaking of him, here he comes now."

A happy blue jay came in and sat in a chair in front of the girl, who was named Saniyah aka LionLover.

"Heh Mordecai this is from a guest. He/She wanted to know why it took you so long just ask Margaret out. I mean come on dude, after the events of "Bad Kiss" just...why?"

Mordecai cleared his throat before speaking.

"Well, we basically went to school together and I,surprisingly, asked her out alot, but she always had boyfriends so I had to wait for the right moment to ask her out. But she became hotter as an adult and whenever I see her, I stutter."

Saniyah smirked.

"So you're saying that she wasn't hot when y'all were in school?"

"No no no. I didn't mean to-"

"NEXT QUESTION!"

Mordecai groans.

"Eh, these are from your fans bro, you better suck it up. Anyway this is from Doctor fan. He/She wants to know how you and Rigby first met."

The bird thinks for a while before answering.

"Me and Rigby first met at Coffee Shop. That's why always go there in every episode."

Saniyah smiles.

"Yeah they should make an episode on how you two actually met. Next question. Also from Guest, he wants to know what're your plans on for the future."

"Well, I want Margaret to come back after college and we could live together and she can get a job at the park with Eileen. Only if they want to."

The girl nods.

"This is from vampiregodess13. She wants to know how you feel about Rigby."

The blue jay looked left and right before looking straight at Saniyah.

"Even though he can be annoying, I love him like a brother. Besides, tomorrow is his birthday and I want to surprise him with a new video game called 'Build Your Own Game'"

"Yeah okay pretty boy, last question. SongOfPeace16 wants to know how you got over Margaret."

"It was pretty hard. I spent most of my time listening to Bruno Mars 'Just The Way You Are', but I slowly got over her. Now I'm waiting for her to come home safely so we can happy again."

Saniyah rolled her eyes.

"Ugh stop. You're reminding me too much of my boyfriend. Anyways peeps send me a PM if you want to be in this story. Until then, bye!"

"Bye!" Mordecai said.


	3. Rigby

"Hey there people! I'm back with a new chapter for...Rigby!"

A 14 year old teen with dirty blonde hair, and green eyes sits in a chair right next to Saniyah.

"Hey don't forget I'm here!"

"Oh yeah I forgot. Everyone please welcome our new member mr234scott. But I'm gonna call you Scott for short."

*audience claps and cheers*

"Well, who has sent us a first question for Rigby, Buddy?"

He takes out a sheet of paper and reads it.

"It's from GearSolidSnake. This is long so I'm gonna shorten up-"

"WAIT!"

Scott looks over to Saniyah with a confused look.

"What?"

"I forgot to present Rigby and...I like trains."

Scott's face is like 'Are you kidding me?'

Then Rigby comes out like he's famous or whatever.

"Finally I can leave work." the raccoon said happily.

Saniyah looks over to Scott and nods.

"You may continue."

"Okay. He wants to know why Rigby keeps putting the park in danger and his friends saves his life, yet he keeps putting them all in danger the following week. How do you deal with it? Does it get to you? Do you notice it going on?"

Rigby had his eyes widened.

"Well yeah I do notice it...alot. It's kinda hard to deal with since they give me dirty looks for a few days before they forget about it. B-But it's not just me! Mordecai does the same exact shit with me!"

"Hey don't put me into that nonsense!" Mordecai shouted from the background.

"Ahh Mordecai just in time. You have one more question from a fan." Saniyah said.

The blue jay sighs and takes a seat next to Rigby.

"From caviva lover. He/She wants to know if you'll get scared of Miley Cyrus's song, Wrecking Ball?"

Mordecai's eyes widened and he quickly ran out of the room, screaming loudly.

Saniyah smirks.

"I'll take that as a yes. And this question is for Rigby also from caviva lover. How do you feel about Morby fics?"

The raccoon just stares at Scott.

"Uh dude, why are you staring at me?" he asked creeped out.

Rigby snapped out of his daze.

"S-Sorry, I just thought you were cute." Rigby quickly cupped his mouth when he said that.

"OMG! RIGBY IS GAY! AND IT'S ON SCOTT!"

The teen boy seemed disgusted by that and looks at Saniyah.

"Yeah well, Mordecai has a crush on you other than Margaret."

Saniyah nervously coughs.

"Okay? So I guess that since Rigby is gay, I guess he does like Morby fics." she said.

"Alright people see you on the chapter!" Saniyah and Scott said in unison.


	4. Margaret

"Hey there my people. Saniyah and Scott here with questions for...Margaret!"

No one applauds.

Saniyah narrows her eyes.

"CLAP DAMN IT!"

*People slowly began clapping*

Scott snatches the papers from the crazy Saniyah and begins reading them.

"Okay this is from StateOfGrace. She wants to know why you didn't respond to Mordecai when he asked you to be his girlfriend. Do you not like long distance relationships?"

The cardinal came from the door and sat in the chair infront of Saniyah and Scott.

"Usually long distance relationships don't end well for me, so that's why I dump a lot of my boyfriends. But for Mordecai, I can handle it. We text each other, Skype, talk on Facebook you know." she said.

Scott nods his head.

"Yeah and here's my question for you. How'd you meet Mordecai, Rigby, and Eileen?"

Margaret just smiled.

"School. Keep a look out for me in LionLover's story, A Regular School Life. You're gonna see a lot of me."

Saniyah rolls her eyes before grabbing a paper that was handed from who knows what.

"This is for Rig-baby. From trionstar, if you have feelings for Eileen, why hide it?"

The raccoon suddenly next to Margaret, his cheeks started to turn red.

"First of all it's what guys do. I try to act cool and get her to like me, but end up screwing up."

Scott glares at Rigby.

"Than stop being such a damn wimp and get the courage to ask her out."

That blew Rigby's fuse.

"FUCK YOU!"

The raccoon leaped out of his chair and pinned the teenager.

Margaret looked at the fight before looking at each other.

"See you all my fans!" Saniyah said as she waved.


	5. Author's Note

**Don't forget, I cannot update a chapter unless someone sends me a question for whoever. But just to make this easier ask a question for...Thomas! Remember, you can send in a OC, but tell me about him/her before I decide. Obviously Imma say yes. If you have any questions, send me a PM and I'll reply back.**

**TTYLMP**

**(Talk to you laterz my people!)**


	6. Some People

"Okay, break it up you two!" Saniyah screamed. Rigby and Scott stopped fighting and stood a good distance away from each other.

"Good. Now we have a request from Clonearc. Mordecai, Rigby, how was your reaction to his story?" *grins evilly*

The raccoon and blue jay shrugged. "I don't know. Let's read it dude." Mordecai and Rigby read his story on Saniyah's laptop and their eyes widened.

"AHH SICK!" they yelled in unison.

Saniyah smirks.

"I LOVE it when you two say that. Next question from caviva lover, to Margaret, how was your reaction to Zendaya's song Replay?"

The cardinal smiled.

"Pretty good...for a teen."

Saniyah picks up another paper and holds back a giggle. "Scott come over here and read this."

The green-eyed teen went over to Saniyah and read the paper. "From caviva lover, Thomas would you twerk for us?"

Saniyah bursts out laughing, quickly falling to the floor.

The goat intern walks in the interviewing room, looking confused.

"Okay first of all, why would I twerk and second of all, don't only girls do that?" he questioned disgustedly.

Scott just kept staring at the paper in awe, "Never in all life have I seen a guy twerk. And Thomas, if you met Margaret, would you date her?"

The goat sighs and pinches his nose.

"I met her dude. She is actually really nice and loves Mordecai. And no I won't date her. She's my friend."

Scott turns his head to the laughing Saniyah.

"You good now?" The preteen slowly stops laughing and gets up, "Yeah I'm fine."

"Don't leave yet people. I would like to give a shout out to RegularShowFan1592. He is new to fanfiction and his story is awesome. Also shoutout to BrunoMarsLover21, read her stories their just as awesome as RegulaShowFan1592' see you guys later!" Saniyah said.


	7. This is Important!

***sighs* Sorry to disappoint you all, but...I'm canceling this. But not deleting it. I just lost motivation for it, so I probably won't update until December or sometime next year.** **Don't worry, you can still send in some questions for whoever you desire. **

**-The one and only, LionLover23**


End file.
